Trouble on Privet Drive
by Sukura
Summary: Harry has returned to the Dursley's after the fourth year at Hogwart. Everything seems normal until he meets Dentley Dursley, Dudley's older brother. Problem is, Dudley doesn't have an older brother.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, who is a great author. I am just borrowing the character for awhile. 

Trouble on Privet Drive

Part one: Dudley doesn't have an brother 

By Sukura

The car slowed as it past the many identical houses that stood along the small road that was Privet Drive. Harry Potter a boy a fourteen sat miserably in the back seat, his short wild black hair falling constantly in front of his glasses. Glasses that framed his bright, intense green eyes, that starred disconsolate out of the window. He watched the passing houses as the car slowed, until it finally came to a stop in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. He sighed as he looked at the house that was to again be his prison for the whole summer.

"Boy," his uncle's voice boomed, as he slammed the driver side door, snapping Harry out of his day dreaming. "What are you doing just sitting there. Take your bloody owl and your trunk inside."

Harry sat there for a few more seconds just thinking_. Why can't I stay at Ron's house for the summers, the Dursley's sure don't want me here and I most certainly don't want to be here_?

"Snap to it." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry said and stepped out into the bright warm June day. _It's going to be one of those summers_. Harry thought, then smirk _there is always the threat of Sirius Black to keep them in line_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go," Harry said giving Hedwig some Millwick Marvelous Mouse Treats and ruffling her soft feather gently.

Harry had taken his school trunk and Hedwig up to his room as quickly as he could; he didn't want to give his Aunt or Uncle a reason to start yelling at him. Harry's school trunk stood open by the side his bed. He had just started to unpack from school, so there were clothes and books scattered everywhere. His cloak of invisibility that was his fathers had been flung carelessly on the edge of the trunk. The soft click of the doorknob turning diverted Harry's attention from Hedwig.

"What are you doing in my room?" demanded Harry as he turned to face Dudley, who stood in the doorway with his protruding waistline rubbing the doorframe on either side. Dudley was just as fat as he was when Harry left for school. _He probably even gained a few pounds_ Harry though_, that means Aunt Petunia is going to make us all go on that horrid diet again_. Harry shuddered, remembering last summer when all they had to eat was vegetables morning, noon and night.

"I don't see how you can stand that creature," Dudley said. "Mum and dad really shouldn't let you keep it."

Hedwig spread his wings and hissed at Dudley causing him to step back.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry said impatiently.

"You're in trouble now," Dudley gloated almost bouncing up and down.

__

I just got here, how can I already be in trouble, Harry thought. Dudley, who had been staring at Harry's open trunk, moved away from the doorway and waddled towards the bed. As he did, Dudley quickly snatched up the discarded cloak from the edge of the trunk. 

"Hey, what are you doing. Put that down right now." Harry said going over to Dudley who quickly moved it away from Harry's reach.

"Don't wanna," Dudley said.

"Give it back."

"Make me," Dudley provoked.

"I would really hate for another accident to happen," Harry said casually, then added "Piggy, Piggy, Piggy."

Dudley went pale, his free hand going automatically to his behind. The terrible things that had been done to him flashed in his mind. The curly ping tail that the giant had somehow given him (that had been so embarrassing). The toffee those weird red headed kids left behind when they came for Harry last summer, that made his tongue grow and grow until it couldn't fit in his mouth, hanging down, flapping in the wind as he ran to his mother. Dudley swallowed, _was the cloak worth it_ he though. He could see that it meant a lot to Harry. _Yaa, it's worth it, anything was worth it if it made Harry's life miserable. Now what to do with it? I could … _

"Well, well look what we have here. The freak and the fat piglet, and what a sight it is," a voice said from behind. 

Dudley cringed, "Hey Bentley, how's it hanging."

Harry, who was about to make his move, turned around…

And stared.

In the doorway was a teenage boy of about sixteen or seventeen years old. He was fairly tall with broad shoulders and dirty blond hair, his mean piggy blue eyes starred intensely at Harry. _Who is this person, and why is he in my room? What is he even doing in the house, _Harry wondered? Dudley shifted from foot to foot looking very nervous, Harry noted. Seeing his opportunity, Harry snatched the cloak from the fat boy's grip, startling Dudley.

"What's that you've got there freak," the teenager said moving into the room.

__

He sure has a lot of nerves, Harry thought. Just then Hedwig started to flap her wing and screech, startling all three people. Her cage moving violently around.

Harry, moving quickly away from both Dudley and the teenager. Headed to his trunk and threw the cloak into it, closing the lid and locking it. "Hedwig, what's wrong" he asked as he approached the owl, trying to sooth the distraught bird, but Hedwig would have none of that. 

"What's going on in here," Mr. Dursley demanded as he barged into the room.

"Harry's owl is making a fuss again," Dudley said.

"What did I tell you about that damm bird? Keep it quite or else,"

"I think you should just kill the wretched bird, Dad," The teenager said.

__

Dad, did he just call him Dad? Harry thought as he continued to stroke Hedwig's feathers softly.

"I just mite."

"What?" Harry said, realizing what his uncle just said. "You can't, I wont let you."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can or can not do in _my_ own _house, _you ungrateful little twit." Mr. Dursley roared. 

Harry said nothing, just stroked Hedwig gentle. Soon, the bird began to calm.

"If that bird causes any more trouble, I _will _get ride of it. Come on son." Mr. Dursley said and placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder and led him out of the room.

__

Son?! 

Dudley, who had enjoyed watching Harry getting yelled at, glared at Bentley. The green eyed monster of jealously poking it's head out as he watched the two walk out of the room. 

"Why did he just call him son?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't he call him son, he is his son," Dudley said thinking Harry had finally lost it.

"What, I have never seen that person before in my life, and beside you don't have a brother."

Dudley just looked at Harry, trying to see if Harry was telling him the truth. Or was he just messing with him like he normally does. " How could you forget the biggest bully on Privet Drive, Bentley Dursley my older brother." 

tbc

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would like to personally thank my uncle for going over this story and helping me shape it into what I hope to be a great story. 

Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if I should continue it or not.


End file.
